


Just a normal day

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: Guns N Roses - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx
Summary: 是Axl，可能也是我，只是痛苦又普通的一天啊





	Just a normal day

这段时间Axl总是发呆，在吃饭时，走路时，独处时，跟大家在一起时，他总是在发呆。  
太累了，他无时无刻不在想着，他看不到路，也看不到光。  
其实这一切的发生他早就预料到了，并且当时他还觉得没什么大不了的，他可以很好的应对。  
并不是那样。  
任何事都不是他想的那样。  
像毒藤一样，那些想法，从他的大脑开始，生长出的分枝极其迅速的占领了他的每一寸皮肤。藤蔓勒紧了他的身体，却在刹那之间就消失了。  
这不是个好现象。  
毒素正在跟着血液在体内慢慢的游走，每一个细胞都没有幸免于难。  
起作用了。  
仿佛有人放了一把火，烧光了一个人赖以生存的一切。他不再愤怒，不再欢欣，不再难过。他失去了产生兴趣的能力，精神和物质上的刺激都无济于事。眼前的世界是那么温暖亮堂，但是他已经看不到光。  
每件事都偏离了轨道，每个人都在转身离开。  
他每夜辗转反侧，无法入眠。白天又浑浑噩噩，像幽灵一样游荡，再也无法正常的生活。于是他开始想，如果刀片划在身上会怎么样呢？如果桌上的酒瓶砸到自己脸上会怎么样呢？如果他抓起身边可触及的东西来伤害自己会怎么样呢？  
如果把碎酒杯刺入喉咙呢？  
如果把子弹送入太阳穴呢？  
这些是不对的，他想，不可以，他还有他关心和关心他的人，绝不能这样做。  
但仅仅想象着如此对待自己都已使他感到快乐和如释重负，那么离它们成为现实又会有多远呢？  
过载的倦怠让他愈发觉得自己是这个世界的局外人。他无时无刻不在幻想，如果此刻有行星来冲撞地球，或者飞机撞入他此刻所在的房间就好了。他甚至都不必自己动手。不管是什么样的意外，只要能结束这一切就好了。  
Slash不懂，他也不想去懂。Steven想懂，但是他不可以。Duff现在还愿意跟他沟通，但是他的耐心早晚会耗尽。  
Izzy已经走了。  
这是一个黑洞，是瘟疫，他不想把他们也拉进去，所以他打算躲起来，消失掉。  
但总有人来来去去，把他重新拉回来。  
这很好的，他虽然不说，从来不说，但是他实在是很愿意跟任何一个人交谈，这让他感觉自己还活着，没有被全世界抛弃。事实上，每个人跟他说的每一个字每一句话，都是在拯救他。他很感激。  
别人不明白，他喜欢孤独又害怕它，有时候孤独很好，但有时候它就像洒在火焰上的酒精，使痛苦与绝望变得强烈十倍，狂暴的灼烧着他的灵魂。  
天哪，这一切就像是永无休止的蹦极，安全绳随着每一次的动作在逐渐磨损，可谁也不知道什么时候会迎来不再弹起的那次跳跃。  
这是一个死亡游戏，每天无望的重复着从清醒面对生存到逃离光明。  
他太累了，但是又卑微的怀着一点希望，期待这些能够结束，美好的生活会骤然来临。  
一长一短的表针僵硬的跳着，共同指向了最上面的数字。  
黑暗中的他躺在床上，就像一只破碎的蘑菇，再也没有力气来抵抗沉重的世界对他的碾压。  
明天会好的。今天会好的。他又开始例行对自己重复每天入睡前的枕边童话，试图一遍又一遍的说服自己，把想冲出盒底的希望再次锁回去。  
一切都会好的。  
要活着。


End file.
